Once Upon a Time : Misfits
by Karen Killa
Summary: Alors qu'elle était dans la rue, Emma rencontre d'autres jeunes comme elle et tout d'un coup elle n'est plus seule. Elle a trouvé une famille, un peu étrange certes, mais des gens sur qui elle peut compter, peu importe la situation. Même lorsqu'il s'agit du fils qu'elle a abandonné et de personnages de contes apparemment réels. Attends quoi ! Graham/OC, Regina/OC, plein OC
1. Rencontre

**Février 1999**

Emma tremblait, assisse dans une ruelle, essayant vainement de se protéger du froid et de la pluie. Elle avait seize ans et avait choisi de s'enfuir de sa dernière famille d'accueil, les gens ne l'avaient recueilli que pour l'argent, elle avait été encore moins heureuse que normalement et avait choisi de s'enfuir, avant d'être renvoyé dans un foyer pour une autre famille d'accueil, c'était le plus simple, même vivre dans la rue était mieux, elle en était sûre. Mais là, elle commençait à en douter, elle avait froid, faim et il pleuvait, mais surtout elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger la situation.

"Hey, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, c'est notre quartier." dit une voix de garçon soudainement, elle leva la tête, faisant tomber la capuche du sweat qu'elle portait pour voir un garçon de son âge ou un peu plus vieux qu'elle, il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons, son expression était fermée, il était grand, surtout comparé à Emma qui était assisse par terre et surtout par rapport à la fille à côté de lui. Châtain clair, ses yeux étaient bleus et si elle avait des courbes et des yeux intelligents, Emma n'arrivait pas à déterminer son âge.

"Votre quartier ? Vous êtes qui ?" demanda Emma sur la défensive.

"Ceux qui vivent ici alors dégage." dit d'une voix ferme le garçon, ses yeux marrons froids.

"T'as pas à me dire quoi faire." protesta Emma en se levant, peu à l'aise en étant dans une position aussi vulnérable devant des étrangers.

"Tu veux parier ?" demanda le garçon en avançant vers elle, il était plus grand qu'elle de deux têtes, et elle dut lutter pour ne pas reculer mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui montre la moindre faiblesse.

"Calme toi Superman." dit la fille qui n'avait pas cessé d'observer Emma, ses yeux bleus glacés semblant voir au travers de la blonde, un fait qui gênait Emma, elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec un regard aussi pénétrant. Elle avait l'impression que la fille pouvait voir tout ses secrets, voir au delà de ses murs, elle ne savait vraiment pas face à qui elle était la plus mal à l'aise. Le géant qui voulait la faire partir, de force si nécessaire ou la fille qui était plus petite qu'elle en taille qui la regardait comme ça. Quoique pour le premier, et bien, elle était capable de se défendre.

"T'es pas sérieuse Jean." s'exclama le garçon en se tournant vers elle, un air frustré sur le visage.

"Quoi ? J'ai rien dit." protesta la fille avec un air innocent, Emma ne les avait jamais vu avant mais cet air là sur le visage de la fille, ça semblait faux.

"On sait tout les deux ce qui va se passer." pointa le garçon.

"Possible." reconnut la fille. "Salut, excuse le pour ses manières, il en a pas. On a un coin tranquille pour s'abriter et vivre quelques jours si tu veux." elle proposa en regardant Emma qui la regardait interdite.

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu me propose ça ? Ton ami voulait me faire dégager ? Vous êtes malade ?" demanda Emma choquée.

"Superman, oh t'en fais pas il est comme ça avec tout le monde au début. Non je ne suis pas malade, physiquement et mentalement, en tout cas pas que je sache. Quand au pourquoi, tu es pas quelqu'un qui a décidé de fuguer pour attirer l'attention et en prévoyant de rentrer après quelques jours. Tu es là pour fuir quelque chose, quoi j'en sais rien et ça me regarde pas tant que ça ne menace pas les miens." la voix de cette Jean avait été douce, presque délicate jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise la dernière phrase et là c'était devenu menaçant. La spécialité d'Emma était de reconnaître les mensonges, mais elle avait passé sa vie avec des orphelins, des gens qui n'avaient pas grand chose à perdre et qui étaient prêt à tout pour protéger cela, et c'était exactement ça qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de la jeune fille. "Après il pleut et je n'ai aucune intention d'attraper la mort parce que j'ai choisi de rester sous la pluie pour parler à quelqu'un de butté qui était trop fier pour la vie qu'on mène. Donc quel est ton choix ? Tu restes là ou tu viens avec nous et tu seras à l'abri pour au moins une nuit."

"Pourquoi me proposez ça ?" demanda Emma curieuse, elle était tentée, elle avait froid, faim et la simple idée d'avoir un lieu où dormir au sec semblait être le paradis, mais elle avait appris rapidement que les gens n'étaient jamais gentils sans raison, sans rien attendre en retour.

"Parce qu'on est des ados, qu'on vit dans la rue, qu'on a personne qui s'en souci vraiment. Je sais ce que tu traverses et je comprends tes doutes et ta position, mais si je suis d'avis que le monde est dur et cruel, je pense aussi qu'il faut s'entraider quand on peut se comprendre. Personne ne nous aidera si on ne le fait pas." dit simplement la fille.

"Aucune obligation." intervint le garçon avec une voix grave, si ses yeux restaient distants ils étaient moins froids. "On sait ce que tu vis, on l'a traversé aussi, Jean te propose juste une chance. Juste qu'on soit clair, si tu la prends, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on te borde."

Ceci dit, il prit la dénommée Jean par l'épaule et commença à la guider dans une autre direction, Emma eut le temps de voir l'expression mi irritée, mi amusée de la fille avant qu'ils ne lui tournent tout les deux le dos. Elle hésita, craignant à un piège ou une embrouille, mais dans leurs yeux elle avait vu la compréhension, ils ne lui avaient pas demandé quoique ce soit et si ils n'étaient pas vraiment épais, quoique le garçon avait visiblement des muscles, ils ne semblaient pas non plus avoir besoin de son aide, et puis qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait leur apporter ? Elle avait encore un peu d'argent mais ça aurait été plus simple de l'assommer pour le lui prendre, le garçon en avait la carrure et Emma ne sous estimait pas non plus cette Jean. Et puis elle avait envie d'avoir de la compagnie, la solitude elle connaissait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait ça. Elle attrapa son misérable sac à dos et les suivit, sans un mot mais elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'ils savaient qu'elle était là. Ils vivaient visiblement depuis un moment dans la rue, et elle savait qu'il fallait rester attentif même de ce qu'on ne voyait pas ou plutôt surtout de ça.

"Ce n'est pas trop loin mais j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, il y a pas mal d'escaliers à monter." avertit 'Jean'.

Tout en les suivant Emma continua à observer son environnement, afin de pouvoir se retrouver si nécessaire, mais surtout à les observer eux, elle ne savait pas quel était leur relation mais il y avait une réelle complicité entre eux, ils ne pouvaient pas être frère et sœur, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus ensemble d'une manière romantique, les contacts qu'ils échangeaient étaient affectueux oui mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il y avait plus. Une part d'elle était jalouse de leur complicité, elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait être aussi détendue et tactile, elle avait beau dire que la solitude c'était mieux, qu'on souffrait moins quand on était seule, que les gens ne pouvaient pas autant blesser comme ça, mais c'était aussi pesant. Elle le ressentait particulièrement lorsqu'elle voyait une belle et heureuse famille, des enfants qui tenaient la main de leur parents ou un couple blotti l'un contre l'autre, ou présentement en voyant les gestes des deux jeunes.

"Comment je dois vous appeler ?" elle demanda, trouvant le silence un peu pesant et voulant également le savoir.

"Moi c'est Raphael." dit le jeune homme après un moment de silence.

"Et moi c'est Tess." continua la jeune fille "Et toi ?"

"Emma, mais je croyais que c'était Jean ?" questionna Emma.

"Mon surnom, les gens semblent croire que je peux lire les pensées." expliqua Tess.

"Et elle a un sacré caractère." intervint Raphael avec un sourire, bougeant rapidement pour éviter un coup de coude dans le ventre. "Digne d'une rousse."

"Bienvenue Emma chez nous." dit Tess après avoir lancé un faux regard noir à Raphael, trahit par le sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ils venaient d'arriver à ce qui semblait être le dernier étage de l'immeuble et Emma put voir que c'était un appartement, un peu en sale état mais qui était définitivement occupé, elle y voyait des jeunes comme eux trois, certains plus jeunes et d'autres plus vieux.

"Une âme égarée de plus Tess, je vais commencé à t'appeler Sœur Theresa." appela un garçon grand, aux environs de Raphael, il avait des cheveux noirs un peu longs et des yeux noirs, le teint un peu mate, et si Emma devait deviner, il avait des origines d'Amérique du Sud ou du Mexique, ou encore de Cuba. Ce qui était différent chez lui c'était son sourire, il avait un sourire engageant, Raphael avait l'air bien plus distant et si Tess n'avait pas été cruelle ou froide, elle n'avait pas non plus été très accueillante. "Salut, moi je suis Timeo, à ton service princesse."

"Tess." cria une voix féminine avant qu'Emma ne voit une fille, qui semblait plus jeune qu'elle, sauter dans les bras de la fille à côté d'elle. Elle était jolie, et presque plus grande que Tess, ses cheveux étaient noirs avec des boucles et lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers Emma, elle vit des yeux bleus nettement plus chaleureux et heureux que Tess. "Salut, moi c'est Maeva et toi ?"

"Emma. Où est-on vraiment ?" demanda Emma en regardant autour d'elle, en voyant d'autres jeunes comme elle, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup, c'était visible, mais ils semblaient détendus et presqu'heureux.

"Chez nous, on vit dans la rue et on s'est trouvé ce coin il y a quelques temps. Pour pas avoir de problèmes on change souvent d'endroit, plus difficile de se faire repérer comme ça." expliqua Timeo "Viens, je vais te montrer ou tu peux t'installer. C'est pas grand chose mais pour nous, c'est notre maison. Les autres restent plus ou moins longtemps mais tant qu'on vit ensemble il n'y a que deux règles, on se soutient et tout le monde aide. Que ce soit pour chercher à manger ou ce qu'il faut pour se soigner, ou tenir l'endroit. On participe tous."

Après une soupe, Emma s'allongea sur le lit de fortune qui lui était attribuée, elle ne savait toujours pas ce que lui réservait l'avenir, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien et surtout elle ne se sentait pas seule.


	2. Henry

**Coucou, voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, mes excuses pour l'attente. Pour cette fic, je n'écrirais pas les** **flash-back** **de la forêt enchantée, à la place je ferai un chapitre dans le 'présent' et un chapitre concernant le passé des 'Misfits'. J'espère que vous aimerez, merci pour votre soutien et votre patience. Merci de lire, de suivre et de mettre en favori cette fic, j'espère qu'il y aura des commentaires pour ce chapitre :). Bonne lecture.**

 **28 Octobre 2011**

Écoutant la dernière histoire de Timéo, Emma ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, son meilleur ami savait toujours quoi dire pour la faire sourire, ou rire d'ailleurs. Il la connaissait par cœur et c'était réciproque, Timéo était un des jeunes qu'elle avait rencontré il y a douze ans, il avait réussi à gagner sa confiance, comme le reste du groupe, progressivement et en retour elle avait gagné la sienne, la leur. Elle avait une famille depuis ce jour de pluie, une famille qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber et qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé tomber en retour.

"Je ne te suffit plus ?" elle demanda d'un ton taquin en voyant le latino faire un clin d'œil à une femme qui le dévisageait, femme qui était d'ailleurs en train de rougir. Emma comprenait très bien pourquoi les femmes, et même quelques hommes, observaient ainsi Timéo, il avait été mignon lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans. Mais maintenant du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix, avec une musculature intéressante et ses yeux noirs captivants, Timéo était très séduisant et il le savait.

"Tu seras toujours dans mon top trois." affirma Timéo avec un sourire, en plaçant son bras autour des épaules de la blonde.

Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre qui aurait dit une chose pareille, elle serait partie, elle aurait été insulté, mais c'était Timéo, son meilleur ami, son frère, elle savait exactement de qui il parlait, des deux autres filles du groupe, des deux autres filles de leur famille et ça changeait tout. Parce que Timéo avait beau avoir régulièrement des rendez-vous, ses histoires ne tenaient jamais longtemps, non seulement il avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens, comme eux tous en réalité, mais en plus ses conquêtes avaient souvent du mal à accepter la proximité qu'il maintenait avec les autres membres de leur famille. Il était extrêmement tactile, prenant souvent Emma, ou Tess, dans ses bras, les embrassant sur les joues ou le front, il était ainsi et n'avait pas l'intention de changer, certainement pas sur ça en tout cas. Pour lui les choses étaient claires, sa famille passait avant une simple relation amoureuse, ça pourrait changer avec le temps, selon combien de mois il serait avec la femme en question, mais il n'arrivait jamais à tester cette théorie, elles partaient assez vite à chaque fois. Quand ce n'était pas lui qui décidait de rompre parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, ou capable de vraiment lui faire confiance...

"Quel numéro ?" demanda donc Emma avec un sourire, il était lui dans son top cinq de ses hommes préférés alors...

"Et bien exceptionnellement et parce que c'est ton anniversaire, je suppose que je peux te concéder le numéro un." plaisanta Timéo, une lueur chaleureuse dans ses yeux noirs.

"Quel honneur, je ne sais pas comment je vais le supporter." plaisanta Emma en riant.

"Si jamais tu t'évanouis je te promets que je ne laisserai qu'un homme séduisant te faire du bouche à bouche." dit Timéo gagnant une expression indignée d'Emma qui le frappa à l'épaule en plus.

"Tu es horrible." elle dit avec un faux-regard noir, elle souriait bien trop pour que ce soit un vrai.

"Et tu m'adores, ainsi vont les choses." chantonna Timéo en souriant.

"Tu sais ce que les autres ont prévu ?" demanda Emma après un moment de marche, ils auraient pu prendre le bus mais elle avait eu envie de marcher, ce n'était pas trop loin et ça ne dérangeait pas Timéo qui appréciait le moment de tranquillité avec sa meilleure amie.

"Oui, mais je ne te dirai rien." répondit Timéo, c'était tradition après tout.

Ils étaient une famille faite d'orphelins, presque personne s'était vraiment intéressé à eux à part les autres membres de leur famille, ils faisaient donc attention les uns aux autres, ce qui voulait dire que pour les anniversaires, c'était toujours spécial. Il y avait forcément un gâteau, grand de préférence et au parfum préféré que celui qu'ils célébraient, avec pleins de bougies, le nombre exact et bien sûr des cadeaux et des décorations. Ils en faisaient trop aux yeux des étrangers au groupe, mais ils s'en moquaient, pendant trop longtemps les anniversaires n'avaient pas vraiment compté et c'était insupportable pour les autres. Les fêtes étaient importantes pour eux, les anniversaires donc mais aussi Noël et Thanksgiving.

Quoiqu'il s'était passé dans leurs vies, ils avaient toujours fait en sorte de se retrouver au moins à Noël et de s'appeler pour les anniversaires. La vie les avaient conduit dans des directions différentes, c'était comme ça, mais ils avaient fini par se retrouver, cela faisait dix mois qu'ils s'étaient installés dans cette petite maison à Boston et ils étaient heureux.

La maison datait un peu, ils avaient du faire quelques réparations et il avait fallu organiser l'espace pour que tout le monde puisse dormir, mais ils étaient bien. Ils avaient vécu pour la plupart dans des conditions bien pires après tout et dans des espaces bien plus restreints. Et puis c'était agréable de tous se retrouver, enfin presque tous.

"Bon anniversaire Tatie." cria Clara en dévalant les escaliers, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Merci ma chérie." sourit Emma en serrant volontiers la fillette de dix ans dans ses bras.

"Bon anniversaire Emma." dit Aaron, un garçon de douze ans que Tess avait recueilli après qu'il ait tenté de voler son sac. Tenter était en effet le terme parce que même si elle n'était pas très grande et qu'elle n'avait pas une apparence menaçante, la femme aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux bleus glacés, était plus que capable de se défendre. La réaction d'une personne normale lorsqu'on tentait de lui voler son sac à main, n'était pas d'offrir un repas à l'enfant en question, mais Tess n'avait jamais dit être normale. Elle avait reconnu quelque chose dans le regard d'Aaron à l'époque, il avait été comme elle, sauf qu'il avait été seul tandis qu'elle avait toujours pu compter sur Raphael.

Ca n'avait pas été évident, Aaron avait été aussi méfiant qu'Emma aux débuts, voire plus encore, parce que pour Emma elle avait été une autre jeune de son âge, tandis que pour Aaron, elle avait été une adulte. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait comme tout les autres. Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'il accepte que ce n'était pas le cas, mais Tess était capable d'être patiente, surtout concernant les diverses créatures errantes qu'elle récupérait.

Aaron avait fini par lui faire confiance, mais contrairement à Clara qui les appelait tontons et taties, lui n'utilisait que leurs prénoms. Quoiqu'il avait appelé Tess, maman quelques fois, pour son plus grand embarras d'ailleurs, et pour le plus grand amusement des adultes, bien qu'ils ne l'avaient pas taquiné à ce sujet. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il vivait avec eux, deux ans de manière définitive et légale, il était plus sûr de lui, de sa place dans leur famille, mais il était encore hésitant.

"Oui, bon anniversaire Tatie, un an de plus. Ca va tu ne te sens pas trop comme un dinosaure ?" taquina Jean en courant devant elle.

"Jean." appela Tess en sortant de la cuisine qui était au rez-de-chaussée. "Ne dis pas des choses pareilles enfin, ça ne se fait pas."

"Désolé." dit Jean, prenant un air désolé.

"T'en fais pas c'est rien." rit Emma. "En plus si j'étais un vrai dinosaure je t'aurai mangé depuis longtemps"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Jean parte en courant, pourchassé par Emma qui faisait des grognements, comme si elle allait réellement le dévorer, le tout sous les rires de Timeo et les encouragements d'Aaron, qui étaient pour Jean.

"Tatie, Tatie, sauve moi." cria Jean, le garçon aux cheveux noirs appelant Tess.

"Emma." dit Tess, un sourire aux lèvres, penchant la tête sur le côté, ses longs cheveux châtains clair lui tombant sur l'épaule. "Fais attention en dévorant le petit monstre, on ne voudrait pas que tu n'ais plus d'appétit pour le repas que Superman a préparé."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?" demanda Emma, ayant réussi à capturer Jean, le fils de Maeva, qu'elle avait sur son épaule.

"Tu connais le chef Emma, je ne peux pas trahir le secret." sourit Tess.

Jean remuait sur l'épaule d'Emma qui riant le reposa par terre et il ne perdit pas de temps à détaler, Clara et Aaron sur les talons. Le regard de Tess resta doux alors qu'elle regardait les enfants, comme toujours, mais il se fit plus voilé, particulièrement alors qu'elle observait Jean. Elle n'avait pas connu les parents de Clara, sa mère étant morte longtemps avant la rencontre entre son père et Raphael, ainsi que Patrick. Chris avait été tué alors qu'ils étaient dans l'armée, c'était à la suite de cette mission que Raphael et Patrick avaient quitté l'armée, son frère adoptif n'avait guère eu le choix vu qu'il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Les deux hommes avaient rendu visite à Clara, avec Tess d'ailleurs, et ensuite ils avaient eu sa garde. Pour Aaron, elle ne les avait pas connu non plus. C'était différent pour Jean, le fils de Maeva, qui était morte en lui donnant naissance... Elle la voyait dans les gestes de Jean, dans la phrase qu'il venait de sortir à Emma aussi, elle aurait vraiment pu dire une telle chose.

"Il a son tempérament, c'est sûr." souffla Timeo plaçant son bras autour des épaules de Tess.

"Oui, tu veux aller te laver et te changer avant le dîner ?" demanda Tess en souriant à Emma, changeant le sujet. Elle ne voulait pas penser d'avantage à sa petite sœur morte il y a un peu plus de six ans ce soir. C'était le jour d'Emma après tout.

"Je ne dis pas non." acquiesça Emma.

"Tu as un quart d'heure selon Superman. Bon anniversaire." dit Tess en se mettant sur les pointes pour l'embrasser sur la joue. A l'intérieur de la maison, Tess ne portait jamais de chaussures et était du coup la plus petite de leur famille, enfin en dehors des enfants, elle faisait 1,53 mètre, autant dire que sans ses talons hauts, elle paraissait très petite. Surtout vu que tous les hommes de leur famille étaient plus grands qu'Emma qui faisait elle même 1,75 mètre. Un fait sur lequel ils la taquinaient souvent, mais elle réussissait toujours à leur répondre et à les moucher, plus ou moins en tout cas. Tess était beaucoup de chose, mais elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, un fait qui lui avait attiré des ennuis au fil des années. Ennuis dont elle avait réussi à se sortir, seule ou non, sans trop de problème en général. Elle savait choisir le moment où il fallait rétorquer et où il fallait s'abstenir.

"Merci." sourit Emma en montant pour aller dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il était revenu de l'armée, dans un fauteuil roulant, Raphael avait été dans une très mauvaise place, il avait eu du mal à remonter la pente, même avec la présence de sa famille autour de lui, particulièrement de Tess qu'il connaissait depuis le plus longtemps. L'aider à accepter la situation, qu'il ne remarcherait plus jamais n'avait pas été évident, même chose au sujet des horreurs qu'il avait vu au front ou des amis qu'il avait perdu au combat. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas vraiment parlé au psychiatre de la clinique où il était. Heureusement Tess n'avait pas été seule, en dehors de leur famille qui venait souvent les voir, il y avait eu Patrick, un des hommes qui avait été à l'armée avec Raphael. Un homme qui avait gagné sa confiance et son respect avec son amitié. Un homme qui n'avait pas grand chose dans le monde et qui avait été à son tour accepté dans leur famille un peu étrange. Et ce n'était même pas la faute de Tess cette fois.

Entre le soutien de ses proches, et le fait qu'il s'était découvert une passion pour la cuisine, Raphael avait réussi à avancer. Ce n'était pas tout les jours faciles, il avait été le protecteur du groupe et à présent il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir faire cela. Néanmoins il restait en progrès. Sa passion pour la cuisine, ainsi que son talent, faisait qu'il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à trouver un emploi et qu'il appréciait cuisiner pour sa famille. Particulièrement pour les occasions spéciales, comme l'anniversaire d'Emma.

Raphael s'était vraiment surpassé, il avait choisi de préparer un canard laqué, un plat dont Emma raffolait, elle aimait vraiment la cuisine chinoise. Dû au fait qu'ils mangeaient avec les enfants, c'était plus tôt que s'ils avaient été seuls, mais c'était néanmoins très agréable. En plus après la journée, ils avaient tous faim et ils avaient l'habitude de manger tôt. C'était comme ça tout les soirs, ils ne pouvaient pas déjeuner ensemble, pour le petit-déjeuner, ça variait alors le dîner était un repas très important pour eux. Bien sûr ils ne mangeaient pas tout les soirs ensembles, parfois ils sortaient, allaient rencontrer des gens, ils avaient des rendez-vous, même si aucun d'entre eux n'avait de relation sérieuse en ce moment.

Ils étaient en train de déguster le gâteau à la poire et au chocolat qu'avait préparé Raphael lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Tess échangea des regards avec ses amis, sa famille mais tout le monde avait l'air surpris, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle s'attendait à un livreur de fleurs pour l'anniversaire d'Emma, ou à quelque chose du même genre, certainement pas à un enfant brun d'une dizaine d'année. Elle resta choquée, pas uniquement parce qu'il y avait un enfant aussi jeune sur le palier, mais parce qu'elle savait qui c'était. Elle avait connu Emma lorsqu'elle avait été plus jeune, mais surtout elle avait rencontré Neal lorsqu'il avait été avec la blonde.

Il leur ressemblait trop.

C'était le fils d'Emma. Le fils qu'elle avait choisi de confier à l'adoption alors qu'elle avait été en prison. Le fils qui l'avait brisé, l'abandonner comme elle l'avait fait avait été la décision la plus difficile qu'elle avait jamais eu à prendre et elle ne s'en était pas remise. Tess ne le savait que trop bien, elle avait réconforté Emma à l'époque, elle avait été à ses côtés à l'accouchement. C'était dans ses bras qu'Emma c'était effondré lorsque les infirmières avaient emporté le bébé. Et chaque année à l'anniversaire de ce bébé depuis.

"Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour toi ?" demanda Tess, faisant en sorte de ne pas manifester son choc, sa surprise. Elle se trompait peut-être...

"Bonsoir, vous êtes Emma Swan ?" demanda le garçon.

"Non désolée." nia Tess. Elle avait le désir de lui dire qu'il avait du se tromper d'adresse, de le tenir éloigné de sa sœur parce que sa présence ne signifiait rien de bon pour Emma, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce n'était pas sa décision à prendre et elle n'agirait pas comme ça dans le dos de sa sœur, ce serait incorrect. Même si elle en avait très envie, ce garçon était une réelle menace pour sa sœur, mais il pouvait aussi réussir à guérir le cœur d'Emma. Brisé par Neal mais surtout par le choix qu'elle avait du faire. Elle avait tant changé depuis le jour de leur rencontre, elle était devenue une femme forte et indépendante mais distante envers quiconque en dehors de leur famille. Refusant de s'approcher de quiconque.

Même si elle avait pu envisager une telle chose, ce qui n'était pas le cas, elle n'aurait pas pu rien qu'en regardant dans les yeux marrons de ce gamin. Il avait clairement les yeux de son père mais la capacité des yeux de chiens battus, c'était d'Emma qu'il la tenait. Il avait l'air tellement déçu après avoir appris qu'elle n'était pas Emma...

"Elle est à l'intérieur par contre, entre. Où sont tes parents petit ? Tu n'es quand même pas seul ?" elle demanda en se poussant pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la maison, fronçant les sourcils au passage. Elle n'avait donné naissance à aucun enfant mais elle ne laisserait pas pour autant les trois enfants de leur famille sortir seuls aussi tard. A quoi pensait la famille adoptive de ce garçon ? Fuyait-il quelque chose ? Non ce n'était pas logique, il n'avait presque pas d'affaire déjà, même pas les nécessités et surtout il avait l'air en bonne santé, ses habits avaient l'air de qualité. Qu'est ce qui se passait exactement ? Et surtout qu'est ce qui poussait un enfant de dix ans de venir à Boston aussi tard pour chercher sa mère biologique ?

"Je m'appelle Henry." corrigea le garçon, une moue sur le visage vis à vis du 'petit'. "Et ma mère adoptive n'est pas là. Où est Emma ?"

Sa phrase n'inquiétait que d'avantage Tess, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait obtenir les réponses immédiatement, avec un peu de chance ils auraient une explication rapidement, parce que ça la rassurait pas du tout. Que faire ? Devait-elle appeler Emma ? La prévenir d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Cependant ce gamin, Henry, il semblait impatient et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il n'aille pas dans la salle à manger/cuisine.

"Emma, tu peux venir s'il te plait ? C'est pour toi." finit par dire Tess.

"Bonsoir. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" dit Emma en arrivant, observant avec de grands yeux le gamin.

"Bonsoir, je m'appelle Henry et je suis ton fils."


End file.
